Letter of Life
by whateveriwrite1D
Summary: When a group of bestfriends wait for a letter which could change their own life for educational purposes; as this chance maybe changes their life. Will they take this chance of fate? Will they leave their friend behind?
1. Nice to introduce myself

Part 1.

So I'm Issy. I'm 17 tomorrow! Thank god. I can finally go on that London trip with my girls which I've been waiting for, for well my life time, I'd been London a lot of times before, to shop and that, but never ever stayed alone with just my friends. I was excited but also nervous, 6 weeks without my mom; I could tell she was as nervous as I was, but I need to make new experiences in life. She understands that. I guess I can tell you I'm your average teenager: moans a lot, never happy, absolutely crazy and oh yeah in love with certain boybands. Guessed who it might have been yet? You know the most popular British and Irish boyband around right now? Yeah that's it One Direction.

You see One Direction was formed in boot camp: Each member auditioned by themselves in hope to become famous solo artists. Yet to all of their dreams of being solo's they formed this amazing band; they've all said they just cant believe their luck, and how much they bonded together and formed this band; they never knew something like this could happen yet they was nervous but excited to be a band. Individually they are their own person. I don't really know how to really describe them to be honest. I just know I love them and are proud of them for whatever they do.

Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam are what consist of that amazingly gorgeous down to heart band. You know what I love most of them? They love their fans; they really do. Because without us; people like me. They wouldn't be a band. They wouldn't be as famous as they are, they wouldn't have made it alone. The Xfactor was a program they were on; yeah I have to say I voted every week. Who would've blamed me, their brilliant singers... and yeah their hot.

I'm not some crazed fan of all you might think of me right now, yet I'm just happy and proud to be in such a fan base of theirs. Because they really deserve all this fame and fortune, so hard they worked and become themselves. Their likeable to all audiences their just... just amazing.

I have to be honest with I can say I've had my fair share of tweets and follows. I say I'm lucky, well because I really am. I wouldn't tell someone I'm not because I am; I'm grateful for all of it. You won't understand how grateful I am: when I get the hate well I don't know I never feel like I should 'leave' the fan base because I'm not like that. I just dislike the hate, I don't deserve it? All it was is luck. Pure luck. People try and tell me I've slept with them or something like that. When at the end of the day I've never even met them; so really I'm not lucky in that sense.

They all follow and been tweeted by each of them at least 10 times. Yeah it sounds like I'm bragging but I'm just happy about it and its nice to be tweeted and followed from them, I spoke to them on the phone a few times, and they've all watched my twitcam. Let's just say they know who I am. I know I sound like a bitch it gives people the right to hate on me, but I've done nothing wrong but be lucky. I'm not usually very lucky, I guess it's just come over me suddenly these past years.

I just finished College last week. Thank god. Here comes my six weeks in London with my lovely girls. I cannot wait I really can't. In 5 days... and yes I'm sad I'm counting: I get to travel off. I'm planning on going to University in London to study Media. And yes the big news is awaiting for me tomorrow... I cannot wait; I can't even contain my excitement for that envelope which holds my future for me. I'd feel well broken if I didn't get in. I just don't know what I'd do. All the girls had applied for the same University and a few lads we spoke too.

My closest friends consisted of Chloe, Katy and Moll. Mollie really but we all call her Moll. Chloe is known as Chlo, and well Katy is Katy.

My friends mean the world to me I don't know what I'd do without them right now. Moll has long naturally straight dark brown hair, she's stunning. I feel like an ugly whale standing next to all my girls, she has dark brown eyes, but they don't half stand out. You could get lost in them for all I'm saying. She does wear lots of makeup but that's how she makes herself confident in that matter. Katy has short blonde hair; its dead straight like the type you wish and wish you could get your hair like but never happens. Yeah that. She has beautiful deep blue eyes; they match the colour of the sea perfectly. Aswell as Chlo her hair hangs down to mid back a brown/blonde colour, its natural waves and what can I say shes beautiful.

Then there is well me.. I have long brown hair to mid back I think? Its naturally wavy because whenever it try to get it like anything else it never works. I have green eyes, yet they look so boring on me. I wear ample makeup because I just can never be bothered in the mornings to make myself look acceptable really. I'm average height, average everything to be honest.

I was awoken by a sound differ to my alarm clock; all of a sudden my door swung open and I was greeted by three girls jumping on me to wake up.

"AAAAAAH! Get up you lazy shit!" Chlo screamed. Then I realized today was the day. The day I was getting that letter of life: that letter that meant so much too me. I was also moving to London tomorrow for the 6 weeks in prepare for us moving to London as we would be hopefully going their for University. I couldn't wait! Then nerve was building up in my stomach as my mom also came running through the room with a serious smile planted on her face. In her hand was that envelope. That envelope which would determine so much, its life or death, well that's what it felt like. My stomach was in complete knots as my mom handed me the letter. I sliced my finger over where it was to be opened, and lifted out the letter. I looked up to the girls, they all had a look of fear yet excitement on their faces as we all promised we'd open our letters together.

Here it was… I quickly scammed over the letter to find to look for the most important part which was at the bottom on the page: this would tell me if I would've been accepted or not in a sentence like that. I gulped what must have been quite loudly as my mom extended her hand to my shoulder squeezing it assuring me. 1... 2... 3… The bottom of the letter read:


	2. Why me?

_**Issabella Rosie Turner I am congratulating… **_

That was it that was all I needed to know! I screamed out in happiness, as my mom swept me up in her arms and her lips gave me a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek. I jumped down in laughter. I looked at Chlo she had the same look in her eyes: excitement, happiness along with laughing in hysterics at what my mom had just done. I jumped on top of her and gave her a massive hug as she returned it. Chlo was my closest friend out of all of us. She was more like a sister to me; a second daughter to my mom. I looked over to Katy and she was in pure shock, she stared at her letter and I don't even think she had looked up yet. I grabbed the letter out of her hands and screamed in excitement for her; she crashed down in tears as she realized what had just happened. We have been accepted into the University we had always wanted to go too.

I took a brief look at Mol's face I didn't even notice that she had left the bed and walked over to where the window was situated. She looked broken; I knew that could only mean one thing. Our eyes locked contact and a tear drop fell past her delicate fast. I ran up from the bed and grabbed her as she fell in to my arms. I knew how much she wanted this, a similar feeling I had felt.

"I'm so sorry Mol" I whispered into her ear. The only words I could really say, but I'm sure she didn't want me to feel sorry for her just to comfort her.

She didn't say any more words, just weeps of her loud cries. At this moment the other girls had joined in on the hug, and my mom had sympathetically left the room. I really didn't know any words which would go right into this situation. I knew how bad I would feel if I didn't get in and so I knew how she was feeling in a way. So the right thing to do right now was to stay silent and wait for Mol to break the silence. I created a faint smile to Chlo as she returned one back; her also not knowing what really to say.

"Lets make this summer one to remember!" blurted out of Mol's mouth, we all looked at each other and screamed in excitement.

"aaay Moll! Got that right" Katy replied back whilst the top of her lips curved into a broad smile.

"I CANT WAIT!" me and Chlo both said in unison, I swear sometimes me and that girl just say the same things all the time. Im sure we are the same person, and im pretty sure everyone else thought that too.

"okay now id like to get drunk, so lets get packed and head to London" Moll said with a slight cry in her tone. I gave her a sympathetic look; she knew excatly what I meant as she locked my eye contact.

"Not yet Moll, we have our leaving party tonight so.. yes a lot or drink, but we have an early start tomorrow and a train to catch" I replied with a faint smile.

Molly replied huffing, but she knew I was right. I think she just wanted to get out of here not wanting to face everybody tonight. Knowing this was the last holiday she'd really spend with us now we can't go to University together like we always planned.

We headed downstairs for a bit of pizza after my mother shouted for us to come eat.

After we ate dinner we got dressed up which took us about 2 hours. Quite quick really; It was about 8pm and my Leaving/Birthday Party was starting in half n hour. I'd had a family one earlier in the week so this one will just be full of hormonal teenagers getting drunk and dancing. The way it should be.

We'd finish getting ready by now and the girls looked flawless.

Katys Outfit:

Mol's Outfit:

Chlo's Outfit:

My Outfit:

"Lets take a few pictures, it's a big occasion and all!" I shouted out loud over the blaring music "Up All Night" by One Direction.

Mol went to get her camera from downstairs whilst I set the webcam camera up on my laptop. "CHEESE" Chlo said whilst we pulled the most stupidest poses.

"That ones a keeper" I said whilst laughing and glancing over the photo. We took a few decent pictures as we smiled in group pictures or with eachother. I had one where I had my '18 Key and badge' in my hands and on my top. I quickly put a few on facebook whilst putting the one of me and chlo, the one with us all, one funny one and the one me alone as I set it as my icon. I smiled to myself as I remembered this was my last night with all my close friends, for a while now anyway. It was emotional but I was happy for the new experience I was ready to take.

My phone vibrated whilst buzzing; I ran over well attempted too see who was trying to contact me. I oddly had lots of new twitter emails: new followers, a lot of new mentions, and a few dm's.

As soon as I seen the first mention I knew one of the boys must of tweeted me, because the mention expressed hate. "Harry tweet someone else for a change, you obviously just think shes fit"

"for fucks sake" I said out loud not realizing.

"Whats wrong?" Chlo said worryingly as she walked over to me and grabbed my phone. "Oh, just don't worry they're just jealous... Anyway what did he say?"

Yeah she was right, they're just jealous that's it. I can't help the fact he tweets me, I don't ask him too. He is polite enough to talk to me. I smiled to myself as I went onto Harry's page to see what he had tweeted me, because I wouldn't be able to find it in my mentions thank to the hate. I made a quick reminder to myself to check the mentions tomorrow, and reply to anyone not sending hate. That's how I always respond.

Harry_Styles: issyIis_ have a lovely night babe, you look lovely!.x

I smiled as I read the comment out loud to the girls so they could hear. They all squeled as he has now tweeted me again. I quickly favourited it; and replied. As blunt as I can be so I don't get any more hate.

issyIis_: Harry_Styles thankyou babe, I will doubt I will remember it anyway x.

As soon as I replied my phone buzzed once more notifying me I had a dm. When I quickly glanced over who it was I realized it was Harry. Harry Styles was DM'ing me! I screamed out in happiness and the girls quickly became aware and were jumping around with me.

The DM read:

Hey, sorry about the hate and that you're getting. I was only being nice and complementing you Aha, so sorry about that! What you celebrating for anyway ;)! .x

I couldn't wipe the grin of my face! I couldn't believe it yeah he tweeted me a lot; he knew who I was, but he DM'd me. He wanted to speak to ME personally, not showing the fans.

I mean why was he talking to me? Why not Chlo, or Moll or even Katy? Why me? I was mesmerized at the fact he was talking to me again, he hadn't tweeted me in a week, so he wasn't aware of me getting into Uni in London and going there for the 6 weeks.

"oooooh, harry liked issyyyyyy" Chlo replied with a smirk on her face, I looked up from my phone and gave her a quick wink as I quickly replied back to Harry. Making it perfect what I was replying.

Oh don't worry; I'm used to it now. Doesn't really bother me anymore; thankyou for that again! Oh and I got into Uni in London so I guess ill be there a lot now, and it's my 18th tomorrow along with the day I travel to London for staying there in the 6 weeks xx

Harry_Styles: (The number is not real, just a random one made up)

Oh twitter is so messing up; it's not letting me reply a longer message. 07747362764 drop me a text if you like. We can talk there. Xx

I screamed in excitement at this reply. My facial expression must have said it all. "Oh my fucking god!" "HARRY FUCKING STYLES JUST GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!" I literally screamed.

Chlo didn't believe me at first so she grabbed my phone again and screamed in exciement! By this time she showed Katy and Mol, we was all jumping and screaming at the fact I know Issabella Turner as Harry Styles' number. WHY? I couldn't even express how I felt that moment, I guess screaming worked, and as that all we did for about 10 minutes until I decided to reply… but this time by text.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys ive took a while to update. Just been stuck with alot of work lately. Hopefully this weekend, i might have another one or two chapters. Got a few exams next week so no promises. I have a free day today, so might get some writting done. I wont post till i know it s defiantly what i want to write.

Thanks to who put this on story alert. Means alot, please review if you can. Otherwise theres not much point of me writting. Thanks again.

Jess xx


	4. Let it out

After the texting with Harry most of the night I was on a huge hype. I just couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't sure if it was the fact Harry had given me his number or the fact he had complimented and was flirting with me. ME? I mean all the girls he could be speaking too he was me. Well he was more than likely speaking to a lot more girls than just me, I mean come on its Harry Styles were talking about here.

I squinted my eyes from the brightness of the sun seeping through the gaps of my blinds in my bedroom. I groaned and began to wake myself up. I glanced around my room to find my main girls' spurled around the room, half awake. Except from Chloe she was spark out. I reached up to get my pillow and went to through it at her when a voice startled me.

"You dare throw that fucking pillow at me, you will pay" Chloe said as she opened her eyes. I just chuckled in responce and threw it anyway.

"Tough shit" I replied in a sarcastic tone. Its how our friendship works.

I thought about last night and what happened. I must have had a lot to drink because my head was pounding. It was fair to say I was having the worst hangover from hell. I don't really remember much from last night except from getting of with a few lads in my year which im sure I don't really remember there names.

After thinking about everything that happened I glanced at my phone realizing it was 9:00am we had to leave for London at 11am. I was dreading this but also really excited for it. By this time Chloe shot up screaming. I scanned the room looking for her wondering what she was getting worked up about. "PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS REAL DID ZAYN FUCKING MALIK JUST FOLLOW ME?"

I was so shocked but I mean shocked as in happy for her! She loved Zayn he was her favorite in the band. All about Harry me. Mol's was Niall, and Katy's was also Harry. I guess she envied me for getting his number but she was happy for me I guess. Well I could only hope she was.

"Hold up seriously? Ill look hang on!" I screached as she was happy dancing around the room. After she calmed her self down her phone vibrated I grabbed it before she even had the chance and ran off downstairs.

"Make me a cup of tea, and you can see what Zayn has DM'd you" I said to her mockingly.

"He DM'd me? Omg ok ok, wheres the tea bags?" she replied, I laughed as her face was acting serious but really I knew she couldn't help but laughing at the way I was acting.

"Think fast!" I shouted before I threw her phone to Chloe. I laughed as she actually caught it whilst fist pumping the air to congratulate herself in catching the phone.

"Ok what did he say?"I asked

As she read the DM out loud to me I couldn't feel more than happy for her.

"ok so he said Hi Chloe I hope you don't mind me following you but Harry showed me a picture of you and your mates, Jess I think? But anyway so your coming to London. Love to meet you and show you round xx"

She couldn't keep her excitement in so to relieve her from this I simply said.

"Ok let it go" and with that she screamed, squealed and what not. I mean Zayn has tweeted her before, and they've spoke once or twice over tweets but this meant more to Chloe and I could just tell.


	5. So Sorry Authors Note

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been packed up with revision, work and Christmas things. This is just quick filler but as it's the Christmas Holidays I will promise to do at least 1 chapter every couple of days. The next chapter will start having the boys in more promise me

Thank you for your patience. Please review it means a lot xx

Jess.


End file.
